Aphrodite's Couples Therapy
by Mryant123
Summary: Aphrodite feels bad for her husband's TV channel running out of business, so she makes up a plan to save it. With humor, drama, and a ton of romance she creates, "Aphrodite's Couples Therapy," a reality TV series filled with famous demigod couples going the lengths for their relationship. Featuring Percabeth, Jasper, Frazel, Caleo, and many more. (Might have OOC moments.)
1. Episode 1

**Summary:** Aphrodite feels bad for her husband's TV channel running out of business, so she makes up a plan to save it. With humor, drama, and a bit of romance she creates, "Aphrodite's Couples Therapy," a reality TV series filled with famous demigod couples going to lengths for their relationship. Featuring Percabeth, Jasper, and much more.

 **A/N:** Line breaks means static or next scene.

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

Hephaestus groaned, rubbing his sore head. He was too fired up right now. Today was not the day for him. First, Poseidon accidently floods his basement. Now, his TV channel, "Hephaestus TV," wasn't working out anymore. Fewer gods watch the channel nowadays, which means not enough money to fund the channel. His used-to-be-the-best creation will now go down the drain.

Then, the front door opened. He could hear it from afar, even if he didn't see it open. A bright aura filled the living room, humming innocently as the girl kissed her husband on the cheek.

"Hi, Hephaestus," said Aphrodite sweetly.

"Cut the crap, Aphrodite. You went out to see Ares again, didn't you?" His face wasn't even surprised. Whenever she acted lovingly she was hiding something—a habit she can't break out of.

 _Dammit, he already knows,_ she thought. _I really got to work on my sneaking out skills. I'll ask for Hermes to teach me later._ Now, her sneaking out for Ares failed ultimately. She smiled at her husband, hoping he let it go, just like always.

"You're forgiven. I don't even care."

Aphrodite's raised her eyebrow, suspicion seeping in her mind. Her husband never acts like that, especially when Ares is involved. What was wrong with her husband?

"Are you okay, Hephaestus dear?"

"No."

"Then, what is it?" She charmspeaked her way into getting information.

Not knowing her charmspeak was being used, he replied, "They're shutting down Hephaestus TV! Apparently, there're not enough viewers watching."

"Why don't I help you?"

He blinked. "You think you can?"

"Of course," she said excitedly. "I've been wanting to start this project for weeks!"

"I don't know. Remember the last time you started a show? We got sued for being 'copycats.'"

"Pleaseeeeeeee," she pleaded.

His ears croaked in agony as her pleads echoed across the lovely abode. "Fine, but if the first episode doesn't get any good ratings or we get sued again, I'll blame you."

Aphrodite squeaked, rejoicing in happiness. "You won't regret it." She ran off to her blue vanity to start her project. However, she stopped running and hopped back quickly, saying, "And we won't get sued this time!" Then, she actually did run off.

"We'll see about that," he sighed. _Her crazy antics never change._

* * *

 **Episode 1: Welcome The Couples.**

* * *

Aphrodite relaxed in her comfy chair, ready for the session to begin. She couldn't help but love how today will go. Imagine all the gossip that could be made from all these couples that are going to be featured! This will certainly bring ratings up and some godly parents' attention.

A cupid statue clicked his stony fingers and steadied the camera's angle. He signaled a "good to go" and Aphrodite contorted into her best smile.

"Welcome to my show, 'Aphrodite's Couples Therapy,'" she spoke. "Today's pilot episode will feature some of Olympus' favorite demigod couples from Camp Half-Blood, who were questioned about their love lives."

* * *

"Welcome our first couple, Percy and Annabeth."

* * *

"Hello, Percy and Annabeth," greeted Aphrodite, smiling brightly.

Annabeth waved her hand. "Hello, Lady Aphrodite."

"Hi," Percy simply spoke, hands in pockets.

* * *

"Our next couple is Jason and Piper."

* * *

"Piper, my daughter, and Jason, hello!" the mother squealed.

"Hi, mom." Piper leaned back on the sofa provided, crossing her right leg over the left.

"Hello, Lady Aphrodite." Jason sat next to his girl, holding her waist.

Aphrodite disappointedly frowned. "Cut the formalities, Jason, call me 'Mom!'" She winked. "We're technically family now! Seeing as you two will be wed soon."

Piper's eyes widened at what was happening. "MOOOM! WE'RE NOT MARRIED OR ENGAGED!"

"What? I thought you might marry him?" whined the love goddess. "You can't blame your mom for saying what you thought, sweetie!"

Piper facepalmed.

* * *

"An odd but cute couple, Travis and Katie."

* * *

"Greetings, Travis and Katie."

Katie tried to sit comfortably on the chair. "Greetings as well, Aphrodite."

Travis snored, sleeping peacefully in his seat. He had fallen asleep while waiting for their couples' session to start; Aphrodite spent too much time with her makeup to notice that their session should've started 15 minutes ago.

Katie glared at her lazy boyfriend. "Travis, wake up!" She shook him vigorously, watching him tumble out of their seat.

"I'm up! I'm up!" he yelled alarmed, quickly standing up. The drowsiness wore off and he wondered what was happening. "Huh?" He noticed Katie and Aphrodite sitting down. "Oh, we're at Aphrodite's talkshow?"

"Say hi, Travis." Katie rolled her eyes.

"Hello... um... Lady Aphrodite."

* * *

"Let's welcome the last couple, Clarisse and Chris."

* * *

"Hello, you two."

Chris smiled. "Hello, Lady Aphrodite."

"Great, I'm meeting my dad's happy-go-lucky girlfriend," Clarisse muttered, having her arms crossed.

"What was that?" Aphrodite snarled, tilting her head.

"Um, hello, Aphrodite." Clarisse gave her best fake smile.

"Better."

* * *

"Thank you for coming in today," said Aphrodite. "With the both of you at Camp Half-Blood, mostly busy as ever, I'm surprised you have come all the way to Olympus for tonight's session."

* * *

"Unless you count being blackmailed to come, I don't think a 'thank you' will cut it," Annabeth muttered.

"Nothing too serious," Percy claimed. "Besides, just because I'm considered an Olympus hero for an odd reason doesn't mean I don't have time. This session is free, right? 'Cause I'm not paying a sand dollar for this."

"Yes, Seaweed Brain, the session is free. She even mentioned it in the letter she brutally gave—I mean, send—to us. And even if you did have to pay, what makes you think she'll like a sand dollar? Only mermen and anyone from the ocean accepts those."

Percy rolled his eyes. "But Aphrodite's from the sea. She was made from sea foam, wasn't she?"

"Don't you know I'm right here?" Aphrodite tried to interrupt.

However, Percy and Annabeth ignored her and started an argument.

* * *

"Glad to be here," Jason said. "Just make sure Thalia didn't see I said that."

Aphrodite and Piper asked, "Why?"

"As much as Thalia loves you as a sister, Piper, she just doesn't think we should go on 'Aphrodite's terrible idea of a show.'"

"Hmph," Aphrodite grumbled, crossing arms. She is utterly annoyed that people think her show was stupid. "Let's see what happens to her when I get some involved in her life," she murmured.

"What was that, mom?"

"Nothing, sweetie. Just happy for you to come and visit me!"

* * *

"I guess it's honour to be here...?" Katie said uncertainly. She had no idea on what to say to a meddling love goddess.

"Well, it's nice to know someone here thinks I can be busy," Travis smugly said.

Katie's hands found a way onto her hips. "Just because you do pranks doesn't mean you work hard enough."

"Says who?"

"Says me."

* * *

"I'm not too busy," Chris stated. "It's actually nice to stay away from Camp."

Clarisse snickered. "That's because I always beat your ass at fighting. You can't handle the humiliation."

Chris blushes. "S-Shut up!"

* * *

Percy and Annabeth continued their little fight, unaware of the filming. Neither one was going to give up, so Aphrodite lets it slide.

"Ahhh." Aphrodite fell into a daze, delighted at seeing her favorite couple. The camera zoomed into her perfect face. "See, this is why I love them," she whispered. "They're like Athena and Poseidon; always fighting. Only difference is that they're just in love."

* * *

"Okay, let's get started with the first question," Aphrodite told. "Remember, to be honest," she quickly added.

* * *

"Yeah, Travis, be honest! No lying."

* * *

"How has your relationship lately?"

* * *

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "What do you think? It's been great you could say."

"Yeah, what she said," Percy added, "besides the fighting, Athena ranting on my ass, and Annabeth's annoying ways of waking me up in the morning. But other than that, I'd say we're tight."

* * *

"As much as it pains me to say this, but our relationship is like perfect!" Piper exclaimed, saying something an average Aphrodite kid would say. "We don't argue too much, we have a lot of space, and go on a lot of dates."

"I have to agree. Everything seems like it was meant to be in our relationship," Jason agreed.

Aphrodite squeaked happily. "I swear, from that tone, you could marry her right now."

"MOOOOOM!"

* * *

"Our relationship might not be as perfect as others, but I would say we're good enough to stay together for a while," Travis said truthfully.

"Wow, that's one of the most logical things you've said all these years," gasped Katie.

"Why, thank you." Then, he realized what she meant by that. "Hey! I'm smarter than that. I'm sure I've said a few logical things!"

* * *

"What do you mean?" asked Chris.

"Like a relationship status," Aphrodite replied.

"Relationship status?" Clarisse scrunched up her nose. "What are you? Silena?"

"I'm her mom, so I guess in a way, yes."

"That was kind of a dumb question," Chris commented.

"Shut up!" Clarisse shouted. "I just forgot who my best friend's mom is."

"Silena lives in a pink dollhouse, I think it's obvious enough her mom is Aphrodite." Who wouldn't think of Aphrodite when it comes to pink?

Aphrodite nodded. "True, true. But why does everyone automatically think I like pink?" It always puzzles her why everyone automatically thinks she likes pink. Did some mortal start a rumor about her liking pink?

"Just shut up, Chris." Clarisse gave her best piercing glare at Chris.

Chris gulped, scared. "Yes, ma'am." He swears his pants might soak any second.

"The question!" Aphrodite reminded. "Answer the question!"

Clarisse sighed. "Our relationship is fine in a sense. I kick his butt a lot, but that makes up for that romance stuff we do."

Chris opens his mouth, ready to speak. She put her index finger in front of him.

"Don't say another word if you wanna live."

* * *

"What do you like about your other?"

* * *

Annabeth smiled, liking the question. "He is my hero, always saving me when I fall. So courageous and humorous."

* * *

"He has skills of a leader despite his doubts." Piper dreamily sighs.

* * *

Katie giggled. "He keeps me entertained and wanting more, even if pranks me."

* * *

"Despite the fact I'm a bit more strong than him, he is very protective of me, which I'm fond of," Clarisse answered.

"Wait? You like my over-protectiveness?" Chris was surprised. Usually, Clarisse would be mad whenever he tries to protect her.

* * *

"Oh sweet mama, have you seen her fight?" Percy practically grinned. "She is a killer in battles, and very strategic to add." He sighed happily, falling in a trance.

* * *

"She is a beauty—even prettier than her mom," Jason complimented.

"Since she's my daughter and you'll both get married soon, I'll let that slide."

* * *

"She's feisty and hot; I dig that in a chick," said Travis.

* * *

"She can kill a monster in less than a second, who wouldn't be impressed?" Chris rhetorical asked.

* * *

"Okay, a twisted question. What do you not like about your other?"

* * *

Piper frowned. "Oh gosh..."

* * *

"Erm..." Katie stumbled.

* * *

"Oh... this is going to get ugly," muttered Annabeth.

* * *

Chris rubbed his neck nervously. He didn't exactly know what to say about Clarisse. "I don't know if I can speak poorly about Clarisse."

"Oh come on! There's gotta be something you don't like about her," Aphrodite stated.

Chris went to thinking. What did he exactly dislike about Clarisse?

* * *

"She's so bossy!" Percy complained, just outright speaking the truth. "She acts as if I'm an idiot all the time—"

"Which you are!"

"Sometimes I think saving her is a mistake when she starts babbling right after I save her. But then again, she's the damsel in distress."

Annabeth glared. "Oh, you did _not_ just say that!"

Aphrodite gets popcorn and a soda from the snack bar. "This is gonna get brutal!" She slurps her soda, watching intensely.

* * *

"I do not charmspeak you to do what I want!" Piper shouted frustrated. "I can't control it half the time! How should I know if I'm controlling you? I can't stop talking or else you won't understand me! Stop blaming it on me!" Why the hell is Jason saying that her charmspeak so awful?

* * *

Travis scowled. "Katie-Kat doesn't know when to draw the line with her nagging! She goes on and on about how irresponsible I am and sometimes how I don't think before doing my pranks."

* * *

Clarisse snorted. "He can be annoying when he's sleeping! He snores so much that when we sneak out to see the stars at night, I leave the moment he falls asleep and I come back in the morning before he notices."

"That's why I feel cold during my sleep!"

* * *

"What!? I'm not a dumb moron!" Percy growled.

"Oh please! I don't get you; you act like an idiot, albeit the fact you're intelligent!" snapped Annabeth.

* * *

Jason rolled his eyes. "What do you mean I don't spend enough time with you? We might have limited time together when I travel back and forth for both camps. But that doesn't mean I don't love having you around! Would you rather I stay at Camp Jupiter forever!?"

* * *

"He can be so messy at dinner. No table manners," Katie admitted, shivering in disgust. "He always throws his vegetables on plate when I tell him to eat them. One time, when I put his vegetables back on his plate, he threw them on my head. Do you know how long it took for me to clean my hair?"

* * *

"Who cares if I don't exactly kiss or hug you enough!?" Clarisse asked, annoyed.

"It does to me. I always kiss your cheek and you act as if I'm a sucker for doing that."

"What the hell am I going to do if my brothers see me like that? They'll think I'm a weakling!"

"So?" snorted Christ. "You're the strongest camper in there and is the cabin counselor! You can beat them and make them beg for mercy!"

* * *

Annabeth started to tear up. "Okay, maybe I was a bit mean by calling you a moron. And being bossy? It's just I get so prideful."

Percy holds her. "I'm sorry. I guess I can be an idiot half the time, but I will always save you. You're not a damsel in distress, it's just monsters like to target you so easily."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry, too."

* * *

"I guess I can't blame you for something you can't control," Jason admitted. "It's just when you say something causing me to stop what I'm going to do, I can't help but feel like I'm not my own person. I'm sorry."

"And I'm sorry. I should respect wherever you're going," sighed Piper. "We always spend a lot of time together and, even if includes monsters, I'll love spending it with you happily. No moments wasted."

Jason and Piper were leaning to kiss each other.

"So, the wedding's back on?" Aphrodite asked, her face stuffed with popcorn.

"MOOOOOOM!"

* * *

"I'm sorry, Katie-Kat." He leans in for a hug.

Katie dodges his hug and ignores completely.

"Katie-Kat, please? I—"

Katie dives to hugs him. "I'm sorry. I guess I can be a bit of a stubborn, stern girl. I nag so much. Now, I feel like I might lose you. Don't leave me. Please."

"Never." He hugs her back, securing her in his arms. "And, it's true; I should eat a bit more healthy food and be not a piggy eater at dinner. But, can I at least have one chocolate bar after?"

"Of course." Katie giggled.

* * *

"I am the strongest camper ever, aren't I? Next time they try and snicker, I'll punch them in the gut!" Clarisse smirked.

"That's the spirit!"

Clarisse turned to face him. "I'm sorry. I should be acting a bit more proper in our relationship. Maybe kiss you more?"

Chris smiled. "I would love that."

* * *

"Well, today's session ends now. You can go!"

* * *

"Yes!" Percy and Annabeth shouted happily.

No more sessions! Woohoo!

* * *

"Thank goodness!" Piper said in relief. "No more mom embarrassing me!"

* * *

"Well, thank you for having me," Katie said.

"And me!" Travis added.

* * *

"Yay!" Clarisse did her happy dance. "No more couples session time." She punched the air. "Beat that!"

* * *

"But since you guys fought, you'll come back next week for another session!"

* * *

"What?" Percy asked stunned.

* * *

"NO!" whimpered Piper. "There might be even more 'Mom trying to embarrass me,' moments!"

* * *

"Great. Just great," Travis said emotionlessly.

* * *

"NOOO! I thought all problems were fixed!" Clarisse cried out.

* * *

"That's it on 'Aphrodite's Couples Therapy!' Come back in the next three days for the next episode, featuring four different and new couples. Aphrodite out! Spread the love, people!"

* * *

 **Credits**

* * *

Host: Aphrodite, goddess of love.

Featured Couples: Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase, Jason Grace and Piper McLean, Travis Stoll and Katie Gardner, and Chris Rodriguez and Clarisse La Rue.

Camera Man: Cupid Statue #23.

Staff: Cupid Statues.

* * *

 **(A/N: Next scenes are cut-out/blooper scenes.)**

* * *

"Again, why are we here?" Percy asked in annoyance.

"Aphrodite's blackmail," Annabeth replied.

"Oh." Percy blinked. "Can we soak her with water?"

"No, we can't. She'll meddle with—actually, of course, we can. Why don't you"—she smirked evilly—"go ahead, Percy?"

* * *

"Mom, did you just changed my clothes!?" Piper yelled, looking at the fabric surround her body. Then, she took out a compact mirror. "Ahhhh! Makeup! Why you on my face?"

* * *

"Are we going to get any food?" Travis moaned hungrily. Then, he noticed the snack bar hiding in the back. "Ooh, burgers! Gimmie!"

* * *

"Clarisse, did you seriously had to bring your spear?" asked Chris. "It's Olympus; not the mortal world. There's no monsters here."

Then, a cupid statue comes by, talking into a head mic. He stops his talking, growls, and tries to claw Chris.

In fear of his life, he widened his eyes and stepped behind Clarisse.

"Okay, good call on the spear!"

* * *

Jason sighed. "Piper, no need to get mad at your mom. Aphrodite has a mind of her own and we should ignore it. At least she's not in Venus mode right now; that would be scary as hell." He grimaced, remembering his visit with Lady Venus.

* * *

"Um, can I get a glass of water?" Travis asked, after consuming most of the snack bar. "No? Okay, well. I'll go and find Katie-Kat, I'm sure she brought a bottle of water." He searches for her but she's nowhere to be found. "Katie. Katie! Katie! Katie, where did you go!?"

* * *

Brought to you by Hephaestus TV.

* * *

 **Aftermath**

* * *

 _Over 6.5 million views._

He couldn't believe it! Aphrodite's project actually worked! His wife saved his channel from going out of business! He definitely will apologize for doubting her when she gets home.

* * *

 **A/N:** Episode #1 complete :D

Hoped you liked it!

 **#1 Revision:** May 17, 2016


	2. Episode 2

"Aphrodite! What is this!?" Athena boomed. She hastily ran into the room and held a flyer of the TV show, which featured all couples from Episode #1. "Why is my daughter, Annabeth, and that sea spawn son of Poseidon on here!?"

Aphrodite rolled her eyes. Typically Athena, always hating on Poseidon. "Because I filmed the first episode of my show with those two, as well as with the other six demigods. Didn't you watch the premiere three nights ago?"

"No. Why would I watch a show starring you? The only shows I watch are 'So You Think You Can Weave Better than a Goddess?' and 'The Weather and News Network.'"

"Well, that's sad." Aphrodite frowned in pity but quickly smiled after. "Hey, I have an idea! You should watch the first episode! I heard there's a recorded video of it on DemiMotion!"

Athena raised an eyebrow. "Why would I?"

"So you can see your daughter and Percy together!"

"What!? I didn't agree to Annabeth being on your dumb show, especially with that sea spawn son!"

"You didn't need to. It was Annabeth and Percy's willing choice to come to the therapy session."

Athena grumbled, "I'm going to have a word with Annabeth about it."

"Okay, have fun with that! Well, I better go film the next episode! Ratings are waiting to be fulfilled!"

"Wait! Don't tell me Annabeth will be in this episode, too!"

Aphrodite shook her head. "Nope, but we got her scheduled for next episode." She winked. "I better go. We don't want to keep the next four couples waiting!" She sped off to the back of the studio before Athena could retort.

"Aphrodite, you come back here this instant!" yelled Athena. "I'm not done!" But, to no avail, Aphrodite was long gone.

* * *

 **Episode 2: Meeting the Other Couples**

* * *

Aphrodite smiled as the camera panned around the studio. "Welcome to our next episode! Today, we are not going to focus on our lovely couples from before. It would get too boring to have them every episode, so four other couples have joined us for this episode and many more episodes to come!"

* * *

"Welcoming to the stage is Hazel and Frank, a roman couple who goes to Camp Jupiter."

* * *

"Hellos to you, Frank and Hazel," Aphrodite greeted.

"Hello, Lady Aphrodite," Hazel greeted back, "it's nice to meet Piper's mother."

"Yes, it's very nice to see you, Lady Aphrodite," Frank added.

Aphrodite grinned. "Why, thank you. Though, I'm usually not introduced by 'Piper's mom'." She gave a surprised laugh. "It's surprising for me; usually, it's 'Silena's mom' or 'Drew's better version.'" She giggled. "I didn't even know Piper had friends besides Jason and Leo." Aphrodite paused and realized what she had said. "Um, we better cut that out later," she muttered.

* * *

"Up next is my daughter, Silena, and Charles—or what people like to call him—Beckendorf."

* * *

Silena ran in quickly and hugged Aphrodite, who returned the favor. "Hi, mom!"

"Hello, my daughter." She let go of the loving hug and turned to Charlie. "Hello, um, what should I call you—Charles, Charlie, or just Beckendorf?"

"Just Beckendorf," he replied nonchalantly. "But if you'd like, Charlie is fine, too." He didn't really mind Aphrodite using his real name, considering this is his girlfriend's mom and his father's wife.

"Well then. Hello, Beckendorf."

"And hello to you, mom."

"Finally!" she squealed elatedly. "A child of mine's boyfriend called me 'mom!' Mission accomplished! Woohooo!" She did a quick happy dance and then twisted herself to Silena's direction. "You picked good, honey."

* * *

"The third couple is a kinda-demigod couple, Calypso and Leo."

* * *

"I can't believe we have to be here!" shouted an angry Calypso. She was dragged in the studio by some stupid statues and was strapped to the couch with duct tape.

Who had the nerve to just do that? She wasn't just some slave you can control!

What's worst is that her own boyfriend didn't even do anything but follow behind the cupid statues with his hands in his pockets like as if nothing was wrong. Well, something was wrong!

"Ahh, Calypso, I see you are still mad about the whole island thing," Aphrodite nervously said.

Calypso glared with all the power she could muster. "Yes! Of course, I'm mad! You forgot all about me when you promised you would release me! How could I forget a thing like that?!"

"Babe, calm down," Leo soothed.

"NO!"

Aphrodite rolled her eyes. "But you wouldn't be dating Leo if we didn't leave you on the island."

Calypso was silent as she let the words sink in. "True... But I'm still a bit mad." She crossed her arms—or so she tried to as she was still trapped in the duct tape.

* * *

"Our last and only LGBT demigod couple we could find are Nico and Will."

* * *

"Greetings to you, Nico, Will," the goddess said.

"Greetings to you as well, Lady Aphrodite," Will replied politely.

Nico, not knowing was to say, said, "Yes, um, greetings to you." What do you say to a goddess who loves to meddle with love?

* * *

"It's so nice of you to join me today for today's session. Usually, demigods would be busy for these types of things."

* * *

"I guess being a praetor can be a bit busy, but I schedule everything," Frank said.

"And I help him," Hazel added.

"Besides, there's no hardcore wars going on."

"So here's nothing really big at Camp Jupiter."

"Finishing each others' sentences," Aphrodite noted, jotting down a few sentences on her little notebook. "Hmm... I didn't know these two were on that level of their relationship."

* * *

"Not really," Charlie said. "With Leo and I being co-counselors we have a lot of time to ourselves. I usually spend my free time with Silena." He slides his arms around her round shoulders.

Silena wrapped her arms around his torso. "And I do the same. Piper doesn't really mind at all."

"I didn't know co-counselors was a thing at Camp Half-Blood," Aphrodite said, nodding along to this new information.

"Have you seen the Stolls?" Charlie asked.

Silena smiled. "Why not co-counsel like them? It's actually more fun!"

"Oh. I see."

* * *

Calypso cleared her throat. She kept a still look planted on her face.

"Yes, Calypso? What's wrong now? Is something to your discomfort?" grumbled Aphrodite annoyedly.

Calypso was already out of her duct tape cage, what was her problem now?

"I'm not a demigod, like my boyfriend! You might want to rephrase the question."

"Oops, right." A sheepish smile splashed across her face. "I mean, 'Usually, people like you would be busy for these types of things.' Is that better?"

"Yes."

"Being busy!" Leo said. "Of course, I'm busy! I am busy building up these muscles." He flexed his biceps and did a little eye wiggle.

Calypso raised her eyebrow. Her gaze said, _What are you talking about, Leo?_

"What? It's true!"

She crossed her arms. _Do not lie right to our faces._

"Calypso, you know it's true!"

She gave her biggest glare. _Excuse me!_

"Oh okay, fine! I give. I'm not really busy, I just do a lot of building."

"And I just help him," Calypso added, satisfied with his less arrogant answer.

* * *

Will grinned happily. "It's our pleasure. Besides Camp Half-Blood isn't too busy."

"Honestly, for me, I'm not too busy," Nico said. "I'm actually glad to have left that place."

Will rolled his eyes. "Just because you are a bit terrible at shooting arrows doesn't mean you should give up!"

"But I hate the targets!" Nico whined. "They're so tough to shoot, as well as a bit scary." The targets were like hypnotic eyes. Why would someone want to make a game out of red swirly eyes?

"You can't be automatically good," scolded Will. "It takes time and patience."

Nico pouted. "Says for you. You're a child of Apollo."

"Touche."

* * *

"Tell me: did you watch the premiere three nights ago?"

* * *

"Yes." Frank nodded.

"Of course," Hazel added.

"We both watched together in a cafe in New Rome."

"Ah, I see you guys are on the relationship level of 'we,'" Aphrodite squeaked. "Man, I am getting very ignorant of demigod couples lately!"

The two blushed in unison.

* * *

"Yes!" exclaimed Silena. "It was _soooooo_ funny!"

"Have to admit, that was entertainment gold there," Charlie commented.

"Piper doesn't even know you filmed the whole thing! Like, oh my gods, when I said she did great in your show, her face was covered in so much confusion."

Aphrodite giggled. "Image her face later when she finds out! She'll be pissed as Hades!"

* * *

"What the hell are you going on about? What premiere?" Calypso was officially confused. What was this "premiere" Aphrodite went on about?

"I wonder what Aphrodite is going on about," Leo said.

"I guess you demigods don't watch TV a lot," Aphrodite sighed.

Calypso cleared her throat again.

"I mean, 'I guess you and Leo don't watch TV a lot.'"

"If you're just going on about TV," informed Leo, "you should probably ask Silena and Beckendorf, they've been watching movies or some crappy show late at night when they think other campers are asleep."

* * *

"Premiere?" questioned Will.

"I have no clue either," Nico said. "However, I do remember my dad watching something when I visited him a day ago. He said something weird before I left as well."

"What was it he said?"

"Well, I have no idea what he meant. He just said that next time I visit Aphrodite, don't start any petty fights. Whatever that means."

Aphrodite feigned an angelic look upon her face. "I have no idea what Hades is talking about," she said innocently.

* * *

"How is your relationship so far? What relationship base you at? One, two, or three?"

* * *

Hazel smiled. "For the first part, Frank and I have a very nice relationship!"

"We do go on dates every now and then, take some space from each when need to, and I don't get teased by any of my friends!" Frank added.

"Okay, how about the second part?" asked Aphrodite. "Base one, two, or three?"

"B-Base?" Frank stammered, turning red as a tomato. "D-Do we have to answer?"

Meanwhile, Hazel had no clue what was going on and blinked. "What's a base? Is that like a metaphor for baseball because that sport is too complicated for me. Frank, do you have any idea what she's talking about?"

"Erm... I'll explain to you." He took a deep breath and explained.

* * *

"Our relationship is so beautiful!" Silena spoke dramatically.

Charlie nodded. "Very pleasant in a sense."

"As for base..."

Charlie noticed something was off. "Wait... That last part wasn't in the last episode."

"I can't be repetitive!" Aphrodite exclaimed. "If I just do over questions from what I did last time, it will get boring!"

"I can understand that... But..."

Silena frowned. "But do we have to answer?"

"Answer!" Aphrodite whined. "C'mon, I won't judge!"

Silena blushed. "Three..."

Charlie turned red along with her.

"Ooh~," Aphrodite sang, loving the music playing to her ears. "How dangerous, demigods! Silena, I'll send you some of my favorite sexy clothes! Maybe add in some handcuffs."

"Moooom! No! Don't you dare!"

"Toooo _lateeeee_ ~."

* * *

"Our relationship is hot!" Leo answered.

Calypso did not know what to say or reply with. "I guess I can agree with whatever Leo had said."

"As for the base answer," Leo smirked devilishly.

"A base...," Calypso trailed off. "Is that important because I have no idea what that is?"

"Yes, it's important," replied Aphrodite.

"That's right, you've been on an island for your whole life," Leo remembered. "Calypso, babe—"

"Don't 'babe' me!"

"You didn't mind earlier!"

"... Just tell me what is this 'base' Aphrodite is speaking of."

* * *

"Our relationship so far? It's been great," replied Will.

Nico nodded in agreement. "I would say we're at a level of good commitment."

"And for he tbase?" interrogated Aphrodite.

"Just base one," Nico answered nonchalantly. "Nothing too serious. We've been dating for only four months now."

"I don't think any other demigod couples would go past base one," commented Will.

Aphrodite giggled like a school girl. "Wait until the episode airs to see if that's true."

Nico raised his eyebrow. "Episode?"

"Nevermind!"

* * *

Hazel blushed, now knowing of what a base is. "Oh, that's what a base is..."

"C'mon. Spill the details!" Aphrodite wanted to know so badly.

Frank sighed. "Nico, don't kill me for this but base two."

* * *

"Okay, you're done explaining! Just tell me what base you are at?" Aphrodite hurried. She couldn't wait for one more second for this demigod news. If only she thought of the question for the previous couples.

Leo grinned. "Base three!"

Calypso blushed. "It's true..."

Aphrodite squeaked. "Ooh la la~"

* * *

"Now, with the relationship status out of the way. What do you like about your significant other?"

* * *

Hazel went first. "He trusts me so much! He doesn't have any doubts about the trust we share. Sure, every now and then he would be jealous, but it's a man's instinct (or at least that's what my mom used to say.) Trust is what's important for me. I even have his firewood with me."

* * *

Charlie grinned. "She's a perfect advice giver and very generous. No matter who the person is, she'll help them automatically. No matter the age, height, size—even culture! She even let scary Lou Ellen from Hecate Cabin use her favorite brush! Who wouldn't admire her for such generosity?"

* * *

"I like how he actually keeps his promises," Calypso complimented lovingly. "Unlike all those other hero jerks—cough cough, Percy Jerkson, cough cough—Leo actually had the guts to save me and take me away from that island! I'll always love him for that!"

"Yes! She actually admitted she loves me!" Leo did his happy dance.

* * *

"Nico's brave!" Will smiled. "I like guys who are brave but have a weak, sensitive side. I don't need a guy who would be so arrogant and rude. I just need a Nico."

* * *

"She's loyal and affectionate," Frank commented. "I remember when she showed me her past that she refused to let her mother live in the fields of punishment. She could have had a chance to live in the Elysium, but she chose to stay with her mom. That's a big piece of commitment."

* * *

Silena squealed, "He's cute and can make cool creations. Whenever I see him and ask for something, he'll automatically make it for me. He even adds more detail and design into whatever he gives me and it's very lovely to see that he would work so much for me. He puts in so much just for me!"

* * *

"Oh, hot damn!" Leo said. "She's the most gorgeous babe in all of history! Never in my life have I had a girl who's as hot as me! She's beautiful, confident, and can kick my butt anytime she wants."

"Leo! Stop exaggerating!"

"I'm not, hot stuff."

* * *

"Holy Hades, I can't pick one reason why I like him!" Nico couldn't pick what to say. "There's so many things I could say that I like about him." He thought for a moment. "Oh, I know. He is very helpful to others. He can heal others and seemingly doesn't seem so arrogant, unlike his dad, when he's thanked for it."

"Well. Dad's a blabbermouth. Not that I would care anyway."

* * *

"Okay, here's a different question. What do you hate about your other and why?"

* * *

"Oh... _This_ question," Hazel murmured. She remembered what happened during the previous episode. It was total chaos when the four couples started fighting.

* * *

Charlie rubbed his nape nervously. "I don't want to exactly offend Silena..."

* * *

Calypso had an evil glint twinkle in her eyes. "I have a ton of reasons as to why I dislike him."

"What's that suppose to mean!?" cried Leo.

* * *

"Will, I hope you don't hate me later," sighed Nico.

* * *

"Do I seriously have to speak?" Frank asked, wanting a way out of the question.

"Yes," Aphrodite replied, rolling her eyes. "This is a therapy session. You have to be honest and answer each question truthfully."

"Oh, alright." He diverted from Hazel's gaze and stares at the ground. "I don't like how Hazel has a soft side for Leo. The reason for that is because she's always thinking what would happen if she was with Sammy."

Hazel was feeling exasperated. "I thought we were passed that!"

"I know, but you're a bit hung up on Sammy! He's already dead for the gods' sake."

"Don't diss Sammy!" hissed Hazel.

"See, you have a soft side for him!"

"..."

* * *

Silena, wanting to get the question over with, said, "I don't like how he is so serious sometimes. I can get it when he's stressed, but come on, Charlie, you're a bit of a party pooper. Whenever Piper and I secretly host a party, you never come because of the fear of Chiron finding out! Loosening up is not a bad thing!"

He was offended a bit. She called him a party pooper and with his dad's awful social skills he inherited, it kinda hurts. "Well, since you're _sooo_ honest. I'll tell what I don't like about you."

* * *

"Wait, you're telling me I'm arrogant!?" asked Leo.

"Yup," Calypso said. "Don't act so surprised, Leo. We all knew I was going to say that." Aphrodite nodded for

Aphrodite nodded for effect.

Leo pouted. "But, babe! No, I'm not!"

"Sure, whatever floats your boat."

He snickered at her attempt of inventing a joke. "Technically it's Festus and it's yours now, too."

"Oh, you know what I mean."

* * *

"Will, it's okay, just tell me," Nico insisted. "I might have flaws, but I'll never know what they are if you don't speak up."

"I don't like how you get so mopey about Bianca," Will replied.

"..."

"I'm sorry. Don't break up with me!"

"No, no, no. You're right. I've been too hung up on my sister for so long." Nico looked down to the ground longingly. "She would want me to stop worrying about her."

"Nice of you to see that."

"Besides, I should worry about Hazel instead. I already lost a sister once, I don't need another one gone."

The camera panned closer to Aphrodite's face. "Imagine his face when he learns of Frank and Hazel's base two secret," she whispered.

* * *

"Okay, okay, I'll admit. Leo will have a soft spot in my heart because of Sammy. But, Frank, I love you more!"

"I know," Frank sighed, "I'm sorry about that."

"Oh no, no need to be sorry! I haven't told my reason of why I don't like you. You'll probably be a bit mad."

"What is it?" He was curious. What would Hazel say about him? Would it make him twice as mad?

* * *

"I don't like how you spend at least five hours of clothing and makeup before our dates. We're always late and I don't like it," Charlie spoke.

Silena gasped. "Are you saying that I shouldn't look beautiful and instead just look so ugly!?"

"No, that's not what I meant! Here, I'll explain it a bit better."

* * *

Calypso crossed her arms. "Are you saying that I'm not a good cleaner or you don't need my help?"

"Look: every time I make a mess in my room, you clean it! I'm just saying that you shouldn't touch my stuff unless I say or you ask first."

"Don't blame me for wanting you to be able to work in a good area. I'm just worried you might trip on something!"

"You don't need to, I'll be fine."

* * *

"I'm sorry, Will," apologized Nico.

"It's okay, Nico," Will reassured. "I get it, my pickup lines are a bit weird and not so funny."

"No. They're funny." Nico tried his best to sound convincing.

"You don't need to lie. I get it."

"Okay, good." Nico was relieved. "I no longer have to kiss up."

* * *

"I don't like your kisses right after you animal change," Hazel said.

"..."

"I'm sorry, but the kisses after your animal transformations tastes a bit weird."

"I can see why. No wonder you don't kiss me right away." He paused. "But would you give me one right now? I haven't changed into an animal in the last two hours."

"Gladly."

The two fell into a chaste kiss.

Aphrodite giggled. "Wow, they didn't fight like the last couples from the premiere. And they actually kissed!"

* * *

Charlie ran his hand through his hair. "The reason why I don't like how you spend hours for how you look is because you're beautiful enough, Lena. You don't need to change anything about yourself."

Silena starts to tear up. "Really?"

"Definitely."

She goes to hug him and smile brightly.

* * *

"Calypso, you don't need to worry about me," Leo said. "It's not like I don't want you around. I just like to have my stuff where I can remember."

"Oh, okay."

"Now, come here. The Leo needs his Calypso's sweet embrace." To put more emphasis on what he wanted, he opened his arms out.

"No," she rejected.

"Aww, but why?"

She giggled. "Because I'll give you something better." She leaned into his face.

* * *

Will smiled. "We're good, right?"

"Of course. We'd never let some stupid session break us up."

"Come over here and give me a hug!"

"Of course, dude."

Aphrodite sniffed. "Gay love! It's so cute!" she cried out.

* * *

"Okay, it's time for the session to end. You may leave."

* * *

Hazel smiled. "Thank for having us!"

* * *

"Okay! Bye, mom!" Silena said. She gave a hug to her mom.

* * *

"Finally! No more gods!" Calypso yelled in joy.

* * *

"That's a relief." Nico sighed, glad the session was done.

* * *

"Since you guys barely fought and seem to know where your relationship bumps are, you guys don't need to necessarily come next week. But it is suggested that you come back."

* * *

"Actually, I wanna come next week," Hazel said. "I want to see if Frank and I are really meant to be."

"I actually have to agree," Frank added.

Aphrodite smiled very big. "Really!?" she asked excitedly. "Oh my us! There's actually a couple who will come back to the session willingly!"

* * *

"Suggested we come back, huh?" Silena questioned. "You know, I don't mind coming back. I get to see you more, mom! Besides, if Piper's gonna be on here, it would only be fair if I am on here."

Aphrodite screamed in joy. "Really?"

"Really," Silena replied. She turned to her beloved one. "Right, Charlie?"

"Oh yeah, sure. I don't mind." Charlie didn't really pay attention as he was thinking of a new creation to build when he and Silena get back to Camp Half-Blood.

* * *

"I wanna come back!" Leo yelled. "I heard from Percy I'm on TV right now, which is weird because I have no idea what's he talking about! But whatever! He said I'm on TV! That's sweet news!"

"You know what, I don't even care," Calypso said.

"So, you're coming back?" asked Aphrodite.

"I have no choice, do I?" Calypso said, gesturing to Leo.

* * *

"Actually, I wouldn't mind coming back," Will said. "This was fun."

Aphrodite rolled her eyes. "That's because you like the snack bar, isn't it?"

" _Whaaaaat_? No." Will tried to hide a bag of chips behind his back.

"Sure. Keep telling yourself that."

* * *

 **Credits**

* * *

Host: Aphrodite, goddess of hot love.

Featured Couples: Hazel Levesque and Frank Zhang, Silena Beauregard and Charles Beckendorf, Calypso (the titan) and Leo Valdez, and Will Solace and Nico di Angelo.

Staff: Cupid Statues.

* * *

"What's some of your pickup lines, Will?" asked Aphrodite.

"'Do you have a bandaid because I scraped my knee falling for you?'" Will said. "And, 'Do you see that door because I would love to go out.'"

* * *

"Um, Lady Aphrodite, is there a washroom anywhere?" Frank asked hastily.

"Nope. I don't believe in washrooms. They're stinky and gods don't need to use washrooms."

"B-But! What about demigods! We need to use the washroom!"

"Why? Do you need to go?"

"Yes!"

"Oh," she said. She smiled nervously. "Then, you better not look at Hazel. She's drinking a bottle of water."

Hazel, who was at the snack bar, tilted her head as she heard her name. "What was that? I heard my name." She noticed Frank. "Do you want something, Frank? You want some water or a drink?"

"Oh gods," moaned Frank.

* * *

"Those pickup lines are terrible," Nico said.

"Yeah, you said that earlier. I don't need a reminder," Will retorted.

"Don't worry, Will, I'll show how to be a better flirt," Aphrodite said. "You just need to work on your moves and speak with much confidence," she advised.

* * *

"So, Silena, which type of lingerie shall I send: the pink or the black?" Aphrodite held up the two pieces of clothes in hand.

"Mooooom, can you please not talk about that?" Silena whined. "And Charlie's here, that's embarrassing! We'll talk about this some other time where there's no boys or camera around."

* * *

"I'm the best. Woooo! I'm the best! Woooooo!" Leo boasted as he danced on the table. "No one can beat me! I'm the best! Woooo!"

* * *

 **Aftermath**

* * *

"Aphrodite! What is this?" Poseidon asked as he held up a flyer, similar to the one Athena held earlier.

The said goddess rolled her eyes. "A show I host. Something wrong?"

"But why is it that Athena came running into my underwater mansion holding this?"

She shrugged. "No idea. Athena's Athena. Don't mind her, Poseidon."

"Ehh, true. She's always being a blabbermouth and is constantly rude."

* * *

 **A/N:** If you notice, unlike the other group, Frazel, Charlena, Caleo, and Solangelo are the calmer version of the two groups. I purposely did that for fun since I wanted to show that not every episode will have just comedy, but also romance, drama, trust, and lots of fluff! (If you've watched Couples Therapy Reality TV, you'll see lots of intense stuff.)

 **Revision #1:** May 18, 2016


	3. Episode 3

**A/N:** And we're back! Let me just reply to some reviews first...

 **Socially Awkward Taco:** Bases (can be known as stages) is something my friends told me about. They are like phases of relationships. Note: this is what my friends say bases are, not me; I just adapted the idea. Base 1: Any sort of make out session; Base 2: anything that's close to doing _it_ but not actually doing it; and Base 3: I think you get the idea... I hope that helps you understand better.

 **Daughterofhades:** I would love to have some of the demigods from the series join this fanfic. I already know what demigods will appear next. :D. After reading the A/N at the bottom, you'll see why. *Hint: Watch for mentioned demigod names.

 **AprilSpirit:** Aren't horizontal lines and line breaks the same thing? They have the same purpose after all, so it doesn't really matter.

* * *

"Ha! In your faces, I got a royal flush!" Five cards went _splat_ on the table, showing the evidence to the spoken words. The table quivered in response and frustrated groans flew across the room. "Beat that, punks!"

Hermes frowned. He laid down his deck of five cards, which showed full house. "How did you do that, Ares?"

"That's why I like to know!" Apollo yelled. He held a four-of-a-kind in his possession and was about to win—or that's what he thought.

"Yes... How _did_ you do that?" Athena asked skeptically, eyeing Ares' every movement. Usually she, Zeus, or Hermes would win. "Did you cheat like last time?" The last he won, she found some cards in his leather jacket sleeve.

"No," replied Ares truthfully. He knew better than to cheat when his half-siblings and father were playing. "I'm just luckier than all you punks! That's all."

"Still can't believe you won," Zeus grumbled as his deck showed a straight flush. He could have won, but _no_ , his own son had to beat him. "I was so close to winning bragging rights for the six months."

"Don't worry, father, we'll beat him next time at our next 'spend the day with your father' celebrations," Athena comforted as she threw her deck of cards on the table, which was also a straight flush. She started to stand up from her seat.

"Very well," Zeus said. He knew that he couldn't argue with his son for a rematch. "You are all dismissed, kids." He collected all the cards as he mumbled, "Next time I'll ask Thalia to join us. She'll beat all these losers away."

"Wait!" yelled Aphrodite as she came running in the room. "Don't leave yet!"

Athena froze in her spot, raising her eyebrow. _What was Aphrodite up to now?_ she thought.

"What is it, Aphrodite?" Artemis asked. "What are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be at your studio right about now?"

Aphrodite ignored Artemis. "Can someone drive me to the studio to film the next episode for my show? I accidentally spent too much time rearranging my closet because someone"—she glared at her husband, who plastered an innocent look on his face—"forgot to fix my timer when the person accidently stepped on it. And to thank the god who will drive me will have a guest star appearance."

Hermes, wanting to not get involved in her show, suggested, "You can get a ride from Ares. He just won our little game." He turned to the others. "Anyone object?"

No one did—even Hephaestus, surprisingly. Hermes guessed that Hephaestus knew he will never stop these two lovers from loving each other. Also for the fact that guest starring in Aphrodite's show will definitely show many humiliating moments of Ares.

He could get lots of blackmail...

"Okay! Ares, c'mon! We're gonna be late!" Aphrodite screamed, pulling on his arm.

He frowned. "But—"

"No buts, Ares, we're leaving now!"

* * *

 **Episode 3: All's Fair in Love and War**

* * *

"Do I have to?" Ares grumbled.

"Yes!" Aphrodite replied. "We already rehearsed what to say! Now stick to the script before I pull your intestines out and throw them in the ocean."

Not wanting to get on his lover's bad side, he sat in a chair next to Aphrodite and spoke to the camera, "Welcome to 'Aphrodite's Couples Therapy,' episode Aphrodite-knows-what." He received a glare from Aphrodite. "Today, I'll be joining her for this episode, as well as the next one. So... um... I guess we get started."

"At least he was able to finish one quarter of his speech," murmured Aphrodite, somewhat satisfied.

"Huh?"

* * *

"Wow, you actually came today. Welcome back, it's nice to see you back!"

* * *

"What are we suppose to do? We can't have you angry, can we?" Annabeth retorted. The last time she angered the love goddess, Percy disappeared for eight months! "Especially with your blackmail," she muttered quickly.

Percy sniffled. "You threatened to kill Goldy," he sobbed.

"Yes..." Aphrodite practically rolled her eyes. "What a tragedy." Her voice sounded so monotone, but Percy didn't really notice. He just wiped his eyes and placed a hand over his chest.

"Percy, he's just one goldfish," Annabeth told her logic. "There's more in the sea." Goldy is just one fish. There's at least a million more in the deep blue waters.

"But he's the only one who understood me!" cried Percy.

"Yes, yes, yes, such a tragic death." She rolled her eyes. "He was such a good fish to have lived—wait, what I am saying? He's not even dead yet! Get a grip, Percy! He isn't even dead yet." Percy didn't even listen to her and continued his little bawling session. She just frowned at her boyfriend's idioticness.

* * *

Jason smiled. "Great to be back, Lady Aphrodite."

"Jasooooon," Aphrodite whined, "how many times have I told you to call me 'mom'?" Didn't he get it already?

"I think two-hundred, forty-two times."

Aphrodite nodded, glad that he paid attention to the small details. "Correct. But it's actually two-hundred, forty-three now."

"Oh, my bad."

Piper scowled. This was just what she fear when coming to this session; her mom doing the embarrassing. "Mom, you can't force things."

"Like how you force people to do what you say," countered Aphrodite.

"Ohhh snap!" Jason said.

* * *

"It's our pleasure, Aphrodite," Katie politely replied.

"Definitely," said Travis. His face was stuffed with chips.

"Travis, didn't I tell you to have better manners?"

Travis gulped his food down. "Oh right. Sorry about that."

"Ooh, I see you've been working on your 'food' issue from episode one." Aphrodite took note as she wrote it down in a pink notebook covered in red hearts.

* * *

Clarisse crossed her arms. "Whatever."

"How nice of you to invite us back, Aphrodite," greeted Chris.

Clarisse glared at her boyfriend. "What did I say about being happy coming here?"

Chris ignored her and said, "Sorry about Clarisse, Aphrodite, she's been in her head lately."

"No worries, Chris, she's like Ares," Aphrodite said, smiling. "It's understandable."

"Didn't you hear what I say?" Clarisse asked, but the two didn't hear her.

"Well I'm glad you aren't offended," Chris said. Then he remembered Clarisse saying something when he wasn't paying attention. He turned to Clarisse, who was scowling. "Did you want to speak with me?"

She just shot him a look of distaste.

Aphrodite smiled. "Speaking of talking and Ares, we'll get him here in a second."

Chris and Clarisse exchanged confused looks. What was she talking about? What could she possibly mean? Are they going to IM him or something?

It seems like they'll have to see.

* * *

"Ares, get your stinky ass in here!" Aphrodite yelled, looking over her shoulder. "You have to a couple to meet!" She remembered he was chowing down at the snack bar. "And don't you dare stuff any of the chocolate cake in your mouth on your way here!"

* * *

Percy growled in exasperation, definitely not joyous of his enemy god here. "Why the hell is _he_ here?"

"No idea." Annabeth gave a look of distaste. "And I don't like it."

Ares smirked. "Well if it ain't the punk and his damsel-in-distress girlfriend."

"Watch it, Lord Ares!" Annabeth hissed. "Children of Athena can be brutal if they want to. Strategy can beat gore and blood anyday."

"Ares, behave!" Aphrodite scolded. "You touch them and I swear you'll never hug or touch me for two hundred years!"

Ares gulped in fear. He knew she can be serious when she wanted to. "Yes, dear."

* * *

"How nice to meet Frank's dad," Piper said.

"Very..." Jason didn't really know what to say.

"Remember I am in Greek form, punks," Ares reminded. "But yeah, you can say that I'm Frank's dad."

"Don't call my daughter and son-in-law a punk!" Aphrodite exclaimed. "Because of that, you'll not get any kisses tomorrow."

Ares widened his eyes. "Aphrodite! No!" He couldn't believe she could just do that.

At the same time, Piper screamed out, "Mom! No!" She didn't like how her mom referred Jason as her "son-in-law." For goodness' sake, they weren't married yet. (Keyword there is yet.)

* * *

Katie giggled.

"What's so funny?" Travis asked curiously. She hardly ever laughed at Camp, what could have made her giggled just like that?

"Reminds me of the times I've told you that," she replied with a knowing smile.

He gave her smile as he remembered the times she belted out, "Come here, Travis! Otherwise you'll [insert whatever insult she can think of in less than a second]."

She was totally right.

"No hi?" Ares asked. "Usually I would get some sort of greeting."

"Um...," stammered Katie. "Hi, Lord Ares, nice to meet you." She laced a kind tone over her confused sound. It sounded like she was actually happy to see him.

"And nice of you to drop by," Travis said. "I guess," he muttered the last part.

Ares did his muttering. "Finally, I get a good greeting." He stared at the couple. "At least Demeter and Hermes' kids are easy to handle compared to every couple so far."

* * *

Clarisse crossed her arms. "Not only do I have to suffer by Aphrodite's hand, but now my dad's," she murmured, not cheerful. "This is a _great_ second session." She finally acknowledged her father's presence and flickered a grim look. "Hello, father."

"Hello, Clarisse." He sounded a bit too stiff. "Been awhile, hasn't it?"

"Definitely."

Chris gulped and felt sweat trickle down his back. He felt agitated and anxious for two reasons. Firstly, because his ADHD was bonking him in the head. And secondly, he was meeting the god of war, his girlfriend's killer dad who can shoot him in less an second. Who wouldn't be afraid?

"H-H-Hello, L-Lord Ares," he managed to stutter out.

Ares noticed his presence. When did he get here? "Oh, it's another Hermes kid," he recognized the similarity of him and Hermes. "What's he doing here? Is he a butler or something?"

"No." Aphrodite practically rolled her eyes. "He's Clarisse's boyfriend."

"Oh..." Ares blinked, nodding along to this new information. "You're the boyfriend of Clarisse that I've heard about."

Chris bit nails nervously. He was gonna die in the next few seconds and it was inevitable. His life was very short and he really didn't do anything good.

Well... at least he got a hot and kick-ass girlfriend before he died.

"I thought he would be more scrawnier," Ares said, "like that Liam Vega from Hephaestus' demigod children."

* * *

"Today, we'll be talking about the highlights and basics of your relationships. Are you ready?"

* * *

"If you mean by humiliating us, then yes." Annabeth was ready for anything that Aphrodite threw at her.

* * *

"Basics?" Jason questioned. "What does that mean?"

* * *

"Ready. I guess." Katie was really unsure.

* * *

Clarisse scowled. "I seriously don't understand Aphrodite talk. I still wonder how I understand Silena so well." It was a wonder how a child of war and a child of love could be friends.

* * *

"First question. Who wears the pants in the relationship?"

* * *

"As if it wasn't obvious enough," Percy smugly said. "Obviously, it's me!"

"Excuse me!" shouted an exasperated Annabeth.

Percy's eyes widened. "I mean, Annabeth," he corrected. "The very beautiful, smart, hopefully won't kill me in my sleep, Annabeth. She wears the pants in our relationship, not me."

Annabeth smirked. She could get Percy to do anything for her.

"Whipped!" Ares chuckled, clutching his stomach. "The punk's whipped!"

* * *

Piper smiled. "We all know who's the strict one in this relationship, don't we, Jason?"

"Oh, yeah. We definitely know who's the uptight pants here."

"The person can be very strict when the person can be."

"And very brave when hard troubles come."

"You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Are you?"

" _Di immortales_ , get on with it!" Ares complained. "We want to know the answer already."

"It's you; you're the pants in the relationship!" the couple yelled at each other, pointing their fingers. "Wait what!?" The two shared shocked expressions.

"I'm not uptight!" Piper felt insulted.

"I'm not strict!" Jason pouted.

Any moment now the couple would belt out insults at each other and start a fight.

"It's obvious who's the pants here," Aphrodite said in time, before Piper and Jason could utter a word.

"Who?" Jasper asked.

"Sorry, Jason, but it's you." Aphrodite shot him a look. "You seem to be more strict and less prone to cause an accident."

"Ha, see. My mom agrees," Piper said. Then the words slowly sunk in. "Wait? Did you just call me an accident!?"

* * *

"The answer is obvious. It's Katie."

"No, Travis, I'm the—wait what? You actually admitted that I'm the pants here."

"Yeah."

Katie was surprised. "Wow, I thought you put up a fight!"

"The only one who would put up a fight is Ares."

"True, true," the two ladies said in unison.

* * *

"It's me who wears the pants if you haven't already known." Clarisse held her head up high.

"That's my girl," complimented Ares. He gave a look of approval. "Show him who's the boss."

"Eh, doesn't matter." Chris didn't really mind or give a care. "Besides, I love a girl who takes charge," he silently added.

* * *

Annabeth then came up with question. "Who's the pants in your relationship, Lady Aphrodite and Lord Ares?" She was curious and wanted the details.

* * *

"It would seem only normal to tell us since we answered your question," Piper said.

* * *

"But we all know it's obviously Lord Ares," Travis stated.

* * *

Chris didn't seem surprised. "Not really a surprise if you ask me."

* * *

"Oh... Um..." Ares' forehead started to sweat bullets. "Man, this will be humiliating to admit," he mumbled.

Aphrodite smiled. "Of course Ares wears the pants, demigods." Cue the not-so-surprised stares. "But I wear the strict skirt—so, in a way I wear the pants but instead in skirts!"

Cue the astonished faces.

* * *

"Wait..." Percy finally understood. "You're telling me he's the whipped one in your relationship!" Percy smirked, knowing he's not the only guy that's been whipped.

* * *

"Oh my gods, this is hilarious, juicy news!" Jason chuckled.

* * *

Katie was pleasantly surprised. "The god of war bowing down to the one thing he shouldn't—love! Oh my gods!"

* * *

Clarisse smirked. "Ha, dad's a laughing stock now! I'll definitely tell all of Camp Half-Blood!" She couldn't wait to see the faces of her cabin mates.

* * *

"I hate you, Aphrodite."

"Awww, love you, too!"

* * *

"What was your first date? Explain in detail."

* * *

"Oh gods," Percy groaned, "our first date." His hand brushed through his hair.

"I hated our first date," Annabeth complained. "It was the worst date I've ever had."

Ares chuckled in amusement. "First dates are always the worst. At least I'm not the only one."

Meanwhile, Aphrodite gave a concerned look. "Why? What happened?"

* * *

"Does it count if it's fake?" Piper asked. "Our first date was an illusion from mist made by Hera, the she-demon."

Aphrodite thought for a moment before coming to a conclusion. "It counts. Now, tell me! This momma wants the deets."

Jason frowned. "I hate bringing up that memory." He started to remember the mist memories, but felt a jolt of pain rush through. "Oww, my head is hurting just by thinking about it."

* * *

"I guess our first date wasn't so bad," Travis said. "And I had fun."

Katie chuckled. "Unless you count your date getting karate-chopped by Clarisse, eating dessert because your table took forever to get ready, and Connor's not-so-funny prank a normal thing, then I'd say it wasn't so bad either."

"That sounds awesome compared to mine with her's!" Ares said.

"Oh please!" Aphrodite huffed. "A romantic runaway from Hephaestus, eating grapes from Athena's sacred olive tree, and some stupid _σκύλα_ hitting on you doesn't seem fun enough? I swear, Medusa freaking wanted to beat the crap out of me! That _σκύλα_ thought she was the most beautiful thing on the planet! As if!" She took out a compact mirror and stared at her reflection. "I look _waaaaay_ better than her." She spat the last word with disgust.

* * *

"I actually liked our first date." Chris smiled wistfully.

"It wasn't too bad," Clarisse admitted. "Karate-chopping Travis was fun!"

Aphrodite mumbled, "At least one couple seems to enjoy their date compared to the rest of us..."

* * *

Annabeth looked calm, but she gave out a stiff aura. "Our first date was a small picnic near the lake at Camp Half-Blood. Everything was good; Percy told some funny jokes, the sky has no signs of downpour, and food was delicious. However, during our picnic, we were looking at the sky, cloud gazing."

Percy's eyes widened. "Oh shoot, here comes the scary part!"

Annabeth was filled with a livid expression. "Then, out of no where, Drew comes in and starting flirting with Percy about the sea!" She gritted her teeth. "She gave the damn excuse of saying, 'it's for homework!'" She scoffed. "Homework my ass, she wanted to ruin our date! Percy didn't even notice, he just politely answered her questions! What a clueless guy!"

"I didn't know she was flirting with me!" Percy said. "I thought she wanted to learn about sea horses—they're cute and fascinating."

"We were on a date! I would have been fine if it was when we were at dinner or something, but no! She had to come and ruin our first date! I bet she did that on gods damn purpose!"

Aphrodite sighed. "Drew will always be the problem child of my bunch. I still wonder why I bothered to claimed her."

* * *

Piper started, "I remember Jason arrived at my dorm room, holding flowers. Too bad he didn't know that marigolds represented grief."

"At least the dark red carnations seemed to represent something good. You smiled and blushed a lot."

Piper heaved a blush. "Anyway, once the flowers were given to me, we went to a burger joint near our old school."

"Great way to impress a lady," snickered Ares. "I should have thought of that on me and Aphrodite's five hundred and forty-sixth date."

"Wow, Jason, you did so well," Aphrodite sarcastically said, trying to hold down her glares.

"It actually Piper's idea. She wasn't the type for fancy things."

Aphrodite gasped. "WHAT!" She stood up from her seat and turned to her daughter. "First dates are everything, Piper! You have to know that! The first date determines whether or not you both will be able to go on more dates and if you two will form a relationship! Lucky for you, the memory was fake."

Piper glared. "LET ME CONTINUE, MOTHER!" The mother seemed to listen and settled back into her seat. "Okay, after we arrived at the burger joint and got our orders, we did some chitchatting."

"Oh gods, this part," Jason groaned.

"Then a hobo comes to our table asking for money. Jason, being a polite person, gives our leftover change to the man. But you want to know what he does! He steals my purse and Jason's shoe."

"Shoe?" questioned Aphrodite. "I get it about the purse, but shoe? Hera has a wild mind."

"Mom's weird, but she does things for a reason," Ares defended. "Her favorite demigod is Jason, right? I think she—being a protective momma—wanted to tamper with Jason and Piper's relationship a bit. So, when Jason hits realization 'mode,' he won't like Piper as much."

"Kinda failed considering I woke up, not remembering a single detail of my life—both fake and real. She needs to work her plans better."

"Well, mother-in-law is very kooky," Aphrodite said. "But it doesn't matter! What matters is that you two are still dating and that I still get to have a son-in-law!"

* * *

"I remember our first date was on Valentine's day," Katie remembered. "Chiron allowed both of us to go to the mortal world for some odd reason. He muttered something along the lines of 'demigods need a bit of the mortal world view, too.'"

"So then, we were forced to share our car ride to the city with Chris and Clarisse because Argus also promised him to go to the city," Travis added. "Me, being me, joked around and teased Chris for finally getting a date with her after being her boyfriend for like a year? Clarisse karate-chopped my head."

Katie giggled. "Oh my gods, that was so funny."

"Way to be supportive, Katie-Kat."

"Sorry... Haha—sorry."

"Then, we arrived in the city and Chrisse—apparently that's Chris and Clarisse's ship name—left and went the opposite direction."

"We went to the theater to watch The Fault in Our Stars, which was sad." Katie frowned as the memory recoiled.

"I don't get why we had to see such a sad ending. Poor Hazel..."

Aphrodite sniffled, holding a pink hanky to clean up her tears. "Oh yes. That tragedy was so beautiful. Such brave cancer-filled mortals to have died just like that." She was bawling at that point. "WHY? Why did he die again!?"

The two girls cried with tears slowly falling while Travis looked at the ground with sorrow.

"Can't Hazel just look for a new guy?" Ares stated. "There's just as much mortals as there's gods around. And who the Hades names their kid Augustus?"

Travis glared. "Oh, you do not just diss Augustus!"

"They're the cutest couple to ever live!" Katie growled. "How dare you insult them!"

"Ares, how can you say that!?" Aphrodite screeched. "Augustus and Hazel has been one of most tragic mortal couples since Romeo and Juliet!"

"I'm sorry!"

Aphrodite ignored his apologize. "Just continue the date details!"

* * *

"Here's what went down at our date," Clarisse began.

Chris frowned. "I thought I was going to narrate the story."

"Be a gentleman and let the girl speak, Chris," Ares advised. "Clarisse is actually a girly-girl as much as she denies it, and actually like to talk about these things."

"Dad, I do not think like that!"

"Ignore that lump of an idiot, Clarisse dear," Aphrodite said. "Continue on with the story."

"Whatever. How it started was that Chris and I went to the city for a bit. Surprising, Katie and Travis were also going to the city." She smirked. "I, like, split Travis' head apart and we all laughed. After that, our driver, Argus, dropped us off. We went bowling and said our goodbyes to Argus and Tratie—which is apparently Katie's and Travis' ship name."

"I won the bowling game!" Chris bragged.

"Sure you did." She mouthed to the camera, _I won, I just let him say that to boost his ego_.

* * *

"Wise Girl, calm down. It's not like Drew interrupted our other dates."

"Still! I'm mad!" She could feel the fuming anger rush through her veins.

"Just calm down," Percy told. "I didn't get to have my blue coke, but I'm not whining about anything."

"Whining?" Annabeth asked. "I am _not_ whining! I am complaining! Do you want to hear me whining? This is whining! Like, oh my gods, I hate how Drew 'accidentally' spilled her cup of water on me! She ruined my favorite dress! Like what's all that about! Then she practically tried to push me in the water! Like, she was so close to tipping me off the dock. I bet she was jealous of me! Percy did nothing, like, what type of boyfriend does that!" She kept ranting on.

"Ahhh!" Ares covered his aching ears. "Make it stop! Make it stop!"

"What? I can't hear you!" Percy said. "My ears can't pick up any sort of sound! I think I've gone deaf."

* * *

Ares wanted action. "What happened after your shoe was stolen? Did you start some blood battle? Did you chase after him? What did you do?"

"Oh, we just called the police," Jason replied.

"Pretty much it," Piper added.

"Wow, mother made an awful memory. It wasn't even funny or had any cool action."

Aphrodite pouted. "If she wanted to create a romantic or subtle memory, she could have asked me!"

* * *

"So after the movie, we went to a restaurant," continued Katie. "However, at the restaurant, our waiter said that we had to wait four hours for our meal to be reach since they ran out of food supplies, which meant we had to eat at seven o'clock! But that was time when we had to departure from the city."

Travis grinned happily. "We instead went to the candy shop next door! Apparently Sally Jackson, who I just learned was Percy's mom, works there! We said hello and ate candy for the rest of the day."

"Lucky brats!" grumbled Ares.

"Then, we re-met Argus and Clarisse and Chris later," Katie said. "We went arrived to camp and I was about to give Travis his goodnight kiss, but then Connor spilled a bucket of water over our heads! The nerve of that Stoll!"

"It was so not cool," Travis said. "I didn't even get to have goodnight kiss. Connor should have waited before pouring the water."

"At least you had fun, right?" Aphrodite asked.

"Yeah."

* * *

"We finished bowling after ten rounds and went to eat at McDonald's right after," Chris said. "As much as I love Camp Half-Blood's healthy food, McDonald's food was greasy and delicious. I was stuffed after that."

"Oh yes, that big mac was so filling," Clarisse added.

He smirked. "I remember wiping off that grease stain on your face with a napkin. Man, did you angrily pout."

"Wow, that sounds so cute," Aphrodite said. "I wish I could have seen that. At least your first date didn't sound as bad as the others."

"What others?" Clarisse asked. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing! It's nothing!"

* * *

"What has been your favorite date so far? Explain that in detail, as well."

* * *

"My favorite date?" Percy said. "It would have to be the trip to Montauk beach! Technically it's not a date, but actually a trip, but who heck cares. I consider it a date."

"Oh definitely!" Annabeth agreed. "Going swimming with Percy everyday made me smile. We took so much photos, I swear I think we'll need at least five albums to cover it all."

Aphrodite smiled. "Wow, you guys must have liked that place."

" _Liked_ it!? I love it!" Percy exclaimed.

* * *

"My favorite date would have to be the picnic at central park," Jason replied. "I remember Piper and I went to visit Percy and Annabeth, but they went to Montauk beach. Sally and Paul did let us stay at her house for one night, even though Piper and I fell asleep star gazing. The date was awesome."

Piper smiled. "The New York date was so fun, but I liked our trip to Disneyland better."

"Haha, I knew you were always a bit of a kid and childish like Leo."

She poked his nose. "Can't help it, my dad never really took me there as a kid."

"What? Tristan never took you to disneyland?" Aphrodite screamed in pure terror, for her daughter never got a great childhood.

Piper nodded.

Ares felt a jolt of jealousy flow through him.

Jason didn't know what else to say.

* * *

Katie smiled. "My favorite date would have to be—"

"Wait, I know this," Travis cut in. "It's the date where we pranked everyone at camp."

"Bingo!"

Travis chuckled. "Oh my gods, that was the best date I ever had."

"As well as mine!" Katie giggled. "Did you see Miranda's expression after I let her borrow my 'toothpaste.' Oh gods, she was practically red in anger. Hahaha—oh, how about Chris' rainbow hair!"

"Hahahaha—he took at least three weeks 'till he could get the dye out."

Aphrodite and Ares joined into their laughter. Who would have thought Katie, of all people, would love pranking others?

* * *

"My favorite date would have to be the batting cages," Chris answered.

"Batting cages?" Aphrodite questioned.

"You might say it's a little weird for a date, but when you have a girlfriend who has no idea on what sports are, you will have to teach and tease her for every time she did something wrong. The position of the bat she held was so funny—being upside down and all—and the way her pink G.I. Joe helmet looked on her. She looked so adorable and cute."

"Chris, you weren't suppose to mention the helmet!"

"Too late."

"How about you, Clarisse?" Ares asked his daughter.

"Me?" she said. "My favorite date was when we went to that amusement park. All those rides we went on! My favorite was 'Killer Beast!' Oh man, did Chris puked a lot after that ride. It might have been a bit gross, but at least we were done all the rides, except for the 'Wet Water Logs.'"

* * *

"Last question: do you see yourself having a future with this relationship?"

* * *

"Oh no I don't see us having a future," Annabeth said sarcastically, "because having a crush on him when we were twelve, finally dating when we were sixteen, then he disappears months later, before finding him in Camp Jupiter only to be sucked in a quest that lead to the drop of Tartarus, then practically almost dying in Tartarus with him. Of course, I wouldn't want to be him after all that."

"What?" Percy asked, appalled. "After all that? I thought we would have a future in New Rome together!" He couldn't believe it.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. Can this guy get any more denser? "You really are a Seaweed Brain. Of course I would love a future with you."

* * *

"Please say yes! Please say yes! Please say yes!" squealed Aphrodite.

"I can definitely see myself with Jason in the future," Piper answered.

"I can, too," Jason said.

"YAY!" Aphrodite shrieked, elated. "You guys will get married! Oh yeah! Woohoo! Oh shoot, I better start the preparations! Where's my wedding planner? Hera! We need you in here!"

* * *

"As much as Travis is an idiot and very annoying, I can maybe see us having a big future."

"Yes! She will definitely be mine forever and always!"

Katie rolled her eyes at his idiotic—but cute—moment with a amused smile planted on her face. She gave him a quick peck on his cheek.

* * *

"Are you nuts? No!" Clarisse said.

Aphrodite gasped, horrified. She couldn't believe her "step-daughter" just said that. Did Clarisse not want to be happy in the distant future?

"What a turn of events," Ares muttered.

Chris, who was the most shocked out of three, said, "What? You don't want to be with me?"

Clarisse rolled her eyes. "Idiot, I'm already with you. We're already together and our future began years ago. We might not be ready for whatever other couples do, but our future is already arrived. You already have me and I already have you."

"Wow...," Aphrodite said. "That was surprisingly romantic to say, Clarisse."

Clarisse blushed. "Shut up!"

* * *

"You'll be dismissed as soon as I tell you what couple type you are!"

* * *

"Annabeth, Percy, you're the destined couple!" Aphrodite exclaimed.

"The destined couple?" Annabeth questioned. What could that mean?

"The type of couple that everyone knows will fall for each other, as much as they try to deny it. It's really obvious." She sighed happily. "I remember all the betting with Hermes, Apollo, and Poseidon to see how long they'll get together. There's a reason we checked up on both of you a lot."

"That makes total sense as to why you pestered me to chase Annabeth when you visited me that one time and warned me about the junk yard," Percy said.

"Exactly!"

* * *

"What do you mean, mom?" Piper asked.

"Every couple is different and so we need to label each type. And yours and Jason's is..." She magicked up a pink note book and flipped through pages. "You two are... the Cheerleader and Quarterback couple type."

"What? I'm not cheerleader."

"It's a metaphor for 'It's obvious they'll get together.' You see, in the mortal world, it's not unusually for a cheerleader and a football guy to get together. So, you and Jason being together isn't such a shock. Do you understand now?"

"Yes, but that doesn't make me happy."

"Hey, at least you know your couple theme song," Ares said, "Cheerleader by OMI. You actually get a more modern song unlike me and Aphrodite. She said Whitney Houston's 'I'm Saving All My Love For You' was our couple song."

* * *

"Katie and Travis, you two are the nothing in common couple."

Travis frowned. "I'm sure we have a few things in common."

"We both like..." Katie couldn't think of anything. She turned to Travis. "How did we end up liking each other? We hardly have any common ground."

"I have no clue, it doesn't matter. Besides, I think the only things we have in common is that we both get along with our siblings, favorite color's green, and we both love watching romantic-comedies."

Katie smiled. "Ha, we do have a few things in common."

"Fine, I'll change it to the couple that hardly has anything in common," Aphrodite said.

* * *

"Chris and Clarisse, you two are the reacher and settler couple type."

"Um, you might want to rephrase that," suggested Clarisse. "I don't speak Aphrodite."

"What I'm saying is that Chris is the settler, who could have any type of girl that's not you, but decided he'll have you anyways. You are the reacher. You know that he could have a less aggressive, more calmer, and less prone to streak blood everywhere girlfriend. You have to grasp his attention and find ways to make him become yours."

"Shouldn't it be the opposite?" Ares asked. "She's more in charge."

"Not really. It's like with you and me, Ares. I could have any other guy—heck, I shouldn't even be having another guy since I'm already married—but I'm dating you anyway. See, I'm the settler while you're the reacher. I'm unattainable and too good for you, yet I still love you. This type of relationship could be also phrased as, 'She's Too Good For You' couple, or in Chris' state, 'He's Too Good For You' couple."

"Oh."

* * *

"That's it, people of this universe, hope you had fun watching!" squealed Aphrodite as she waved her hand. "Goodbye for now. Remember to spread the love."

"And the blood," Ares added. "Lots and lots of blood."

* * *

 **Credits**

* * *

Host: Aphrodite, goddess of love.

Featured Guest: Ares, god of war.

Featured Couples: Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase, Jason Grace and Piper McLean, Katie Gardner and Travis Stoll, Clarisse La Rue and Chris Rodriguez, and Aphrodite and Ares.

* * *

"Perseus Jackson!" Annabeth yelled as Aphrodite screamed, "Ares!"

"You will not start a fight!" the two girls yelled at the same time. "Now, put down your all weapons down on the ground!" Grumbling a few greek swears, Percy placed Riptide on floor as Ares threw away every weapon he had on him.

Wow, that's a lot of weapons... Does this guy ever run out of pockets?

* * *

"How many kids you want, Piper, Jason?" Aphrodite asked.

Piper scowled, not liking the question. "I thought we already answered the last question."

"But I want to know since you guys will have a future!"

"Not answering." Piper turned to Jason, who was about to speak. "You better not speak either."

* * *

"Travis! For the last freaking damn time, I don't have any water bottles to give you!" Katie complained. "Don't you give me those puppy-dog eyes! Why didn't you bring some of your own?"

* * *

"Chris, stop it you dirty guy. My dad is here in this very room, he might see us! He's right there with Aphrodite."

"But he and Aphrodite are in their own world."

Clarisse cringed. "Don't remind me. Will they ever stop their makeout session? We were suppose to leave two hours ago." She was then hit by the bullet of realization. "Wait, why are we here? We could have left the moment their lips touched!"

"I have no clue."

* * *

"I forgot!" Travis said. "Can you please let me have a sip of water? Please!" Katie shook her head and walked off. "Wait! Come back!"

* * *

"Ares! Stay still!" Aphrodite yelled.

"No, you mad woman! I will not put on any sort of makeup on any part of my body! I am your manly boyfriend, not your daughter's girly best friend!"

"But, Ares!"

* * *

Brought to you by Hephaestus TV.

* * *

 **Aftermath**

* * *

"See, that wasn't so bad," Aphrodite chirped as she got off the motorcycle. She handed Ares her pink helmet with red and pink hearts.

Ares frowned, retrieving the helmet. "That was awful. Why did that Poseidon kid and Athena kid have to be there? I could handle all the other couples, but them? No way."

"Doesn't matter." She shrugged. "You won't deal with them next episode. We'll deal with four other couples. Bye, Ares. Have a goodnight. Love you!" She quickly pecked his cheek and walked into her house.

His eyes widened. "There's gonna be a next time!?"

* * *

 **A/N:** XD Surprised to see Ares, aren't we? I thought it would be fun to show that even the goddess of love can have a rocky relationship. Don't worry, he won't be here for long if you want him gone.

Originally I was gonna have Hephaestus star in her show, but I thought Ares would make it funnier. If you want Hephaestus to appear, he'll come sooner or later (depending if I want to or many reviewers ask.)

But, enough about the gods appearing in future, we'll be having a demigod star after Ares is done his work. We'll vote in the next chapter since I want you guys to guess who the two demigods are. (I guess I'm cruel for doing that.)

First one to guess which both demigods are to be voted will get a preview of the next chapter. :D *Hint: Both demigods were mentioned in this chapter by their respective godly parent.

(Also, does anyone like the cover? XD I noticed the taller one in each couple photo has a part of their hair missing if you notice and look closely. **Disclaimer: I don't any of these photos!** )


End file.
